CAN'T DENY
by nashpar
Summary: After kissing Devon, Hilary cannot go through with the wedding with Neil and she breaks it off. follow Devon and Hilary's love story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Y&R.**

Hilary couldn't remember how she got back home after Neil found her and Devon outside the restaurant. Her mind was full of thoughts, all about Devon…thoughts she shouldn't be having especially not in front of her husband to be. Devon had set her world in a tailspin. She falling under it and she didn't know how to escape. She couldn't understand how such a brief kiss could affect her so much and yet she could still feel the tingle his soft lips left on hers, she could still feel his warm breath mingling with hers, she could still feel his strong arms around her and she could smell his scent surrounding her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt and she didn't know what to do about it…  
She wasn't really surprised though. She had felt the attraction between them long back and she thought she could handle it. Honestly if he hadn't kissed her, she might have tried to resist him but that kiss had just opened a whole wave of emotions that she couldn't put away no matter how much she tried.  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when Neil called out her name. She looked up at him as if seeing he was there for the first time.

"Hilary… Are you ok?" asked Neil having realized he had been talking to himself for the past 10 minutes.

"Um, yeah… yeah I'm fine." she said faking a smile hoping Neil wouldn't pick up on the shakiness of her voice.

"Are you sure? Your mind seemed far away." asked Neil concerned.

"No…No I am fine.' she reassured him. "Did you say something?"

"Yes. I was just making plans for our honeymoon. I was thinking Paris. I remember you said you had never been to Paris. We could leave soon after the wedding and be there for a week. What do you say?"

Hilary mentally slapped her forehead. Of course, their honeymoon. It had slipped her mind with all that had been going on and she did remember telling Neil she had never been to Paris. Yesterday she would have been jumping for joy at going to her dream city, but now, she wasn't and it made her feel like the worst human possible. Neil was the best person, best partner really. He was caring, loving, selfless and really wanted to make her happy.  
"Yeah. It is perfect." she agreed with a smile.

Neil smiled and leaned toward her, breathing in her sweet scent. "So since we have settled that, why don't we celebrate our last night in style…" he said capturing her succulent lips in a kiss. Drawing her close, he deepened the kiss while his hands went to the zip on her dress his hands itching to touch her smooth gorgeous skin.

Hilary couldn't. She couldn't let him do this. She couldn't let him touch her and be with her in that way. Not with the way she was feeling. Not after what she had felt with Devon. She just couldn't pretend anymore and she placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away breaking the kiss and putting a distance between them. "Stop!"

Neil looked at her stunned. "Hilary…"

"I can't do this. This is wrong…" she said agitated

"What are you talking about? What is wrong?" asked Neil confused.

"This." She said signalling between them. "Us. I can't do it. I can't go through with this. I just can't..."

"What..." Neil couldn't comprehend what was going on. What was she saying?

"I'm sorry Neil." she said looking at him one last time before she ran out of the door, down the corridor, down the stair and didn't even feel it when the cool night breeze hit her face. She just kept going, she just kept running until she couldn't anymore and stopped breaking down into sobs.

Neil was stunned, rooted to spot. One moment, he was planning his honeymoon and next, she ran off telling him she couldn't do it. What the hell just happened? When his brain finally told him to go after her, he ran out the door but he had no idea where she had went.

**XXX**

Cane watched as Devon walked in the club and make way to the liquor, pouring himself a strong whiskey. "You alright?" asked Cane looking up from his paperwork.

Devon turned and looked at Cane, glass in hand. "Took your advice. Told Hilary how I felt about her."

"And?" asked Cane curiously

"She feels the same way." He said taking a gulp.

"She told you that?" Cane asked surprised. He didn't think Hilary would admit that to herself let alone to Devon.

"Yes she did."

"Then why aren't you off celebrating?

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how she feels because she is marrying my dad tomorrow!" he shouted downing another large gulp of the strong burning liquor. Good thing the club was empty beside the 2 of them.

"What?" That was a plot twist.

"Yes. She loves him! She wants to spend her life with him damn what she feels about me."  
Devon stared into space as he thought about the kiss they had shared. It was a short kiss but he couldn't take his mind off it, the way she had responded to him, the light gasp she had released when their lips parted for that millisecond, the way she tasted and felt. Everything about her was consuming her and he just didn't know what to do. For his father to come there and hold her the way he wanted to hold her…that hurt. She had chosen him. His father. He had made mistakes with her and now he was too late and it hurt like fuck.

"You still have time to convince her." said Cane wisely stuck between being a good friend and wanting what's best for Neil. Whatever happened from now on, someone was going to get hurt.

"I don't think she wants to be convinced." said Devon with a sigh. "You know what, I just want to get into a plane and go somewhere away from here but I know dad will want me there, standing beside him as his best man. How can I do that? How can I stand there and watch her marry him?"

Cane didn't know how to respond. He could hear the anguish in Devon, the despair, the sense of loss and he knew in that moment that Devon really loved Hilary. It wasn't lust or a mere passing attraction but real love. Both of them turned when they saw Neil rushing into the bar. When he saw them, he rushed toward them.

"Dad?" said Devon spotting him coming toward them looking frantic. "Is everything ok?" he said pushing his feelings aside.

"Have you seen Hilary?" he asked looking frantic

"Not since I last saw you together. Why?"

"Did something happen?" asked Cane.

"I am pretty sure she broke up with me." Both Cane and Devon looked at him stunned. Neil sighed and elaborated, "We were talking about our honeymoon when she said she couldn't do it. That she couldn't be with me then she just took off. I am worried about her. I don't know what is going on."

Devon felt a sense of relief fill him even though he felt sorry for his dad. He couldn't help it. They were not getting married. Hilary was not marrying his father. Maybe he had gotten through to her. Maybe he had a chance after all.

Cane just looked at both father and son. Neil looked concerned and worried but deep down, Cane could tell he was hurt. It was too soon after Leslie and he just hoped Neil wouldn't take to the bottle. Devon looked relieved, like the weight of the world had just been taken off of him. He knew Devon loved Hilary and he knew Hilary loved Devon but he also knew Hilary felt guilty for what she had done to Neil. He didn't want to be there when all this came to a head. Maybe he and Lily were due a holiday.

"Maybe she went to her apartment." suggested Cane.

"Yes, you could be right. Let me go check." said Neil. Hilary's apartment was walking distance from the club so she could have gone there.

"And I'll be on the lookout for her too." said Devon already having an inkling where she could be.

"OK. She wouldn't have gone far. She left her wallet."

"I will let you know if I find her."

"Thank you son." said Neil before leaving the club.

**XXX**

Devon spotted her almost immediately on the park bench sitting there looking so small, so lost and vulnerable as she stared up at the stars. She must have felt his presence because she looked up and their eyes met and held. Even with tear stains on her cheeks, even with red puffy eyes she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid sight on. Walking up to her, he sat next to her silently.

She had sensed him before she saw him and when she looked up, there he was standing right there. Her gaze held his and she watched him silently as he walked toward her and sit right next to her. He wasn't touching her, hell there was space between them but she could feel his warmth, breath in his scent and the air around them felt electric.

"It's a beautiful night." said Devon taking in the moonlight and the stars. It was a calm night indeed.

"Yes it is. I love looking up at the stars. They calm me. My mom and I we used to sit outside the house and we would just talk and she would show me constellations. Sometimes we would make out shapes and animals." she said wistfully.

"That's nice." Said Devon wishing he had known her as a little kid. Her mother sounded like a good woman. No wonder she had wanted revenge when her mom died.

"Yeah. It is. I miss her." said Hilary. There was a comfortable silence before Hilary turned to him and said, "Neil told you."

"Yes." said Devon. "He came to the club looking for you. He went to your apartment. I came here."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Lucky guess." said Devon. They were silent each in their thoughts. "You are not marrying Neil." He said looking at her.

"I am not marrying Neil." she repeated the words easier to say than before.

"May I ask why?" asked Devon.

"I just couldn't do it." she said softly then sighed. "Yesterday, I was so happy to be marrying him and to be his wife. Hell I was even excited. I have always dreamed of getting married and having a life. Neil was offering me that and I was happy but today, everything just fell apart."

"Hilary…"

"I want to put this all on you. I want to say this is all your fault. I want to blame you but I can't because it's not. It's not your fault. You were right about everything. I have feelings for you Devon. Feelings I have tried to ignore and pretend they didn't exist." It felt so good to be able to say it out loud. "I could have just tried to keep on denying them hoping they would go away but I know eventually I would have cracked. Something would have happened and I would have hurt Neil, or you or all of us and I can't do that. Not after everything I have done to your family. You all deserve better. Neil deserves better. He deserves someone who loves him and I am not that person."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." said Hilary looking at him, her eyes so full of emotion and pain he just wanted to hug her. "I shouldn't have rushed into a relationship with Neil. At the time, it felt like the right thing to do and I did love him. I still love him. I thought I would be happy with that but in the long run, I know I won't." Hilary looked up at the stars and laughed. "It seems like complications always follow my life." said Hilary with a laugh. "I can't do things easy."

"Life is never easy." said Devon. He knew it because it never had been for him and now he was in love with his father's girlfriend. "I mean I just fell for my father's girlfriend."

They shared a laugh at the situation.

"I have to go." said Hilary standing up and Devon stood up too. "I have to go find Neil before he calls the police or something."

"Yeah." said Devon.

They stared at each other before she said, "Thank you for coming after me."

"It's fine. I was worried about you" said Devon. There was a pause the air around them changing. "Hilary…"

"I know there is something between us Devon and I am not going to deny that anymore but I need time. I need to make this right with Neil first before I start anything with you. I… I know how much it hurt him when Leslie broke off the engagement and now I am going to do the same to him. He is going to need us, all of us."

"I understand. Just know, if you need anyone to talk to, I am here, as a friend and as someone who loves you."

"Thank you." said Hilary walking up to him. She stood right in front of him, in his personal space and leaned up kissing his cheek before she walked away leaving Devon looking after her feeling hope bubbling in him.

**XXX**

Hilary stood outside her apartment door and took in a deep breath. She was not looking forward to the conversation that was about to happen but she knew she had to do it. Like a band aid, she had to get this over with. Opening her door, she saw Neil on the phone with someone, his shirt untucked, hair messy.

As soon as he saw her there was a look of relief in Neil eyes and said into the phone, "Never mind she is here. Thank you so much for your help. I appreciate it." He said before hanging up. Walking up to her he said, "Where have you been? Are you ok? I have been worried about you."

"I am ok Neil." she said holding her hands out before folding them on her chest. "I am sorry for running off like that. I just needed some air and I needed to be alone."

They were silent as they stared at each other. "What is going on?" asked Neil wanting answers even though he knew he wasn't going to like them.

Hilary sighed. "Neil, I am sorry ok. I am sorry. I…we can't get married. I can't get through with it."

"Why? I don't get it. I thought we were happy. I thought you loved me. I thought we loved each other."

"I do love you Neil and I am happy…"

"Then what is the problem?" asked Neil frustrated.

"Neil..." started Neil but he cut her off.

"Please don't say you don't deserve me because you do. I have told you a lot of times that I forgave you and that you are worthy of love and…"

"Neil…stop…" shouted Hilary. She couldn't hear more. "Stop ok. It's not about that…"

"Then what is it about?" Neil shouted back.

"It's about us Neil!" Hilary screamed. "It's about how we rushed into this."

"Rushed into this?"

"Yes! How long ago did you break up with Leslie? How long ago was it that I was doing my best to ruin your life? We jumped into this and yes we love each other but it's not enough foundation for us to get married and you know it!"

"So what? You need time?" asked Neil desperately. He couldn't lose her. Hilary had been a beacon of light to him when he lost Leslie. Getting to know her, seeing her vulnerable side, her funny side, her smart side, he had fallen in love with her and now she was saying she wasn't? "I can give you all the time you want!."

"I don't need time Neil!" She shouted then took a breath trying to calm herself down. She ran her hand in her hair. She looked at him and saw the look of devastation on his face as he realized what she was saying. "I can't be with you Neil. It's not working for me. I have tried and I really do love you but I am not in love with you. I am comfortable with you. You offered me what I don't have, what I thought I could never have but I can't spend the rest of my life on that. Someday down the line, that will hurt us, that will hurt you and I don't want that. I don't want to hurt you any more than I have already done."

"I love you. I am in love with you. I might have moved on quickly from Leslie but that doesn't mean I don't love you!"

"Its not enough Neil!" Hilary was not agitated. She needed to get through to him.

"Then what? You are just going to leave?"

"Please don't make this any harder than it should."

"You cannot ask that! What am I supposed to do? Just let you go?"

"Yes."

"I can't do that."

"Neil...please."

"I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" Neil gave a harsh laugh. "I know it is insane. I know everyone thinks I am crazy to fall in love with the woman who tried to ruin me and my family but I did. I love you and I cannot just turn it off."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." said Neil.

Hilary just smiled sadly. She was spent and tired. She just wanted to go to bed and lay down. "Look, I…I should probably go. I'll come around to collect my stuff."

Giving Neil one last look, she left the house and went back to her place.

**This is it. Chapter done**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Y&R characters**

When she awoke in the morning, Hilary just sat on her bed in deep thought. She felt happy that she had told Neil the truth but she was also sad. She liked Neil a lot as a human being. He was so caring and just a nice person, so further away from what she had thought when she first came to Genoa. She had vowed not to hurt him again but she had and that weighed on her heavily.  
Realizing she needed to keep busy, she got dressed and made her way to work. She needed to distract herself and this was the only way.  
She was one of the first people to arrive and she didn't speak to anyone just made her way to her office and shut the door behind her. Normally the mountain of work associated with being Jack's executive assistant would make her sigh with trepidation but now she welcomed it. She needed the distraction.  
She was in deep concentration that she didn't hear the door open.

"Hilary? What are you doing here?" asked Jack surprised to see her.

Hilary looked up and saw her boss. "Um, Jack, I work here."

Jack looked at her and could immediately tell there was something wrong. "I know that but I thought you were preparing for your wedding."

"Yes. I…It's not happening anymore." said Hilary setting her pen down. Apart from Neil, Jack was another person who had embraced her in Genoa and made her feel welcome. Maybe it was because she had never tried to do anything to him except maybe that fateful kiss that she immediately regretted.

Jack walked further into her office and stood by her desk, facing her. He looked at her contemplative and said, "Does this have to do with Devon?"

Hilary looked up panicked. What did he know? Was it really obvious to people how they felt for each other? She thought she had hidden it well.

"Don't worry. I am just good at reading people."

Hilary sighed not know what to say.

"Don't answer that. Just know, if you need someone to talk to or you just need days off, I am here."

"Thank you Jack."

**XXX**

"What is wrong with dad? First he just calls us up and says the wedding is cancelled and he offers no reason. What happened? Do you know anything?" asked Lily frantic. She hated being in the dark about anything.

"No. I don't." said Cane looking down at his glass.

"Don't lie to me Cane."

"I mean it." Said Cane raising his arms in surrender. "Look, whatever reason Neil has to cancell the wedding, they are his and he will tell you when he is ready."

"Ugh, this smells of Hilary stink. I knew him and Hilary were bad news. I tried to warn him but did he listen? No!"

"Lily…"

"No. don't try and defend her. It's always her fault. She did something. I know it." Ranted Lily.

"Did what?" asked Devon as he walked to the table and joined them. He and Cane looked at each other briefly and he turned to his sister who was fuming.

"Hilary. She must have done something and now the wedding is cancelled and dad looks a sip away from drinking a whole bottle." shouted Lily. She was just so done with Hilary and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Why do you always blame her? Dad forgave her."

"Dad forgives anyone! That is his nature!"

"That he didn't pass on to you apparently."

"I will take that as a compliment Devon!"

"Hey guys…stop. Lily, stop these accusations when you don't know what happened between them."

Lily pouted but she was already plotting. She would get to the bottom of this.

**XXX**

Hilary was in her apartment watching a movie while waiting for her take-out. She had successfully avoided seeing everyone which wasn't easy. She knew Lily was looking for her. She had heard her outside her office. Good thing Jack was on her side and he had told her she wasn't around. After just one day in the office, she couldn't deal with it so she took some days off just to be alone.  
She didn't know how Neil was doing. She just knew he had told his children and their very few guests (thank God she had wanted a small wedding) about the cancellation. She really hoped he was doing well and she had caused him to start drinking again. She wouldn't be able to live with herself.  
The one person she missed was Devon. She hadn't seen him since the night at the park and he hadn't tried to find her nor had he called. She knew that was the best course of action. She needed space away from him but that didn't mean she couldn't miss him or want to see him.

There was a knock on the door and she went to the door. Opening it, she expected to see her take-out and instead it was, "Devon... What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." said Devon truthfully looking at her. She was in black leggings and an oversize grey t-shirt, her hair in a ponytail with no trace of make-up. She was beautiful.

Hilary sighed and made way for him. He entered and she closed the door behind him before she turned and looked at him. He looked handsome as usual and it looked like he had just come from the office. Given it was almost lunch time, it was probably the case. They stood there looking at each other silently.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"It's lunch time." There was silence. "How are you doing?" asked Devon

"I am fine." said Hilary crossing her arms on her chest.

"I know I promised to give you space but…I couldn't stay away. I am worried about you." said Devon looking at her. She looked tired.

"I'm doing fine considering everything." said Hilary sitting on the couch. Devon joined her sitting on the other couch looking at her. "How is Neil doing?"

"He's holding up pretty well. He um, he is determined not to drink again and he is keeping busy."

"I know I should check on him but I am not ready."

"Hey, it's ok. No one expects you to do anything. You need time to heal too. I know this hasn't been easy for you."

"It hasn't. I hate what I did. The look on his face when I told him…I wish I could take it back."

"How did he take it?"

"He was angry, he was confused...It was pretty bad."

"Do you want him back?" asked Devon looking at her.

"No. I don't but I hurt him. I promised myself I wouldn't do that to him but I did."

"It's not your fault."

"Doesn't make it any easier."

"I understand. Don't worry. We will help him and when you are ready you will help him too." said Devon. "I…I have to get back to work."

"Yeah. Um, ok." said Hilary standing up. As she made to walk to the door, Devon stood up and held her hand. Hilary looked down at their hands, feeling sensations traveling up her arm. Still holding her hand, he walked closer to her.

Hilary couldn't breathe as he came closer to her. She couldn't move. It was as if she was rooted to the spot. He came and stood right in front of her, his scent enveloping her senses. How could he be affecting her this much.

"I know I shouldn't do this, but I can't help It." said Devon softly looking into her doe eyes watching them grow heavy with sensations. "Tell me stop because if you don't, I'm going to kiss you." He breathed out, using every restraint he could not to touch her, not until she agreed.

"You have never needed permission before." Hilary breathed out

"Is that a yes?" Devon muttered his lips just a breath away from hers

"Yes." She said softly, her arms raising to wrap around his neck, her fingers in his head. She felt his hands hold her waist and like slow motion, their lips met.  
As soon as they met, their lips and hands were in a frenzy. Hands caressed wherever they could reach. Hilary gasped when Devon's lips left her mouth and turned to her neck. She had never been so aroused in her life. Every touch, every kiss, every caress was making her head reel and she didn't want to stop. Pulling his head back she kissed him with fervor, her hands untucking his shirt, caressing his smooth warm muscled back enjoying the feel of his hard body.  
Just then there was a knock on her door and they pulled apart. Hilary had never been more thankful to whoever was at the door because she was moments from just taking Devon to bed.

"Um, must be take out that I ordered."

"I should get going."

"Yeah." Said Hilary walking to the door and opened it and gaped when she saw Lily.

**XXX**

"Lily? What are you doing here?" said Hilary surprised.

"What the hell did you do to my father?" demanded Lily.

"What?" said Hilary not getting what she was saying.

"My father is hurting, moping around at home on the brink of drinking all because of you! I deserve to know why!"

"Why don't you go and ask him?"

"He won't tell me a damn thing but I know it's your fault. I can smell your stink all over you!"

"We broke up Lily. Its life. Some of us don't live in your perfect unicorn world." said Hilary calmly.

"Why would you do that to him, a day before his wedding? Do you know how happy he was? Do you even care what this is doing to him?"

"I thought that was what you wanted. You made it clear you didn't want me with your father. Shouldn't you be happy I am out of his life?"

"How can I be happy when you ripped my father's heart out? I was right about you. I knew you were bad news but nobody listened to me. They all thought you had changed. Ha! As if. You damage everything you touch!"

"Lily Stop! That is enough." said Devon appearing making himself known. he could see how hurt Hilary was by Lily's words.

Lily looked stunned at seeing him. "Devon! Please tell me you are here to tell her to leave this place, to leave this city and never show her face again!"

"Lily, stop!" shouted Devon.

Lily looked at Devon surprised. "Do not tell me you are actually defending her! Hasn't she hurt us enough?"

"Whatever you think, you have no right to talk to her like that!"

"No right?!" screamed Lily with a harsh laugh

"Yes! Do you see dad here confronting her? Do you see him shouting at her? In case you forgot, dad forgave her. Look at her. She is hurting too!"

"No she is not. I don't think she even knows what that feels. She is evil and manipulative. I mean she used her dead mother to try and make herself relevant and make our lives hell!"

A crack was heard and Lily's hand went to her cheek, her eyes with a look of surprised. Hilary's palm tingled with connecting to Lily's cheek but she didn't care. She was angry. She was mad. "I don't care what you think about me, but never ever speak about my mother again! You think this is easy for me? You think it was easy for me to look at Neil and tell him that I can't do this knowing Leslie did the same to him? It wasn't. It was the hardest thing I had to do. After everything I put him through, I had to go on and crush his heart but I had to do it for both of us. So there it is. That is the truth. Believe what you want." said Hilary and at that moment, the take out guy arrived. He looked at each of them and said, "Hilary Curtis?"

"That's me." said Hilary signing the slip and taking her food before she went into her apartment.

Lily looked at her and Devon one last time and she stormed off.

**XXX**

"You didn't have to defend me. I can handle Lily." Said Hilary as they entered her apartment this time with take out.

"I know you can but she was out of line."

"No. she wasn't. She was just a daughter trying to defend her father." Said Hilary with a sigh.

"And who is going to defend you?"

"I don't deserve it. You heard her. I ruin whatever I touch."

"She is wrong and you know it. You deserve everything good. You deserve love and someone in your corner and I am going to be that someone."

"Devon…" she whispered.

He walked up to her and held her hands in his. "I love you Hilary. I love you so much that it hurts and that is not going to stop or go away so why not just feel it and do whatever it is I can to show you." said Devon.

Hilary smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

"I want to be with you Hilary. Whenever you are ready I am going to be there."

Hilary looked at him for a moment and she said, "I love you Devon. I love you so much but how are we going to do this? Lily hates me. Neil is hurting and I don't know if he can handle me being with you, his son. What will it do to him? I cant hurt him anymore."

"It's going to be hard, I know that but we have to give us a chance, we have to give this a chance. The way I feel when I am with you, when I hold you (he pulls her closer), when I kiss you (he kisses her softly but not lacking in passion) …I can't just let that go."

"Me too." said Hilary softly kissing him. "So what do we do?" she asked looking at him loving the feel of being in his arms.

"I say we see each other in private and wait until Neil is better and then we come out. I can't stay away from you Hilary and I don't want to. This is the only way I can think of that we can be together."

"Ok." said Hilary. In truth she couldn't stay away from him either. "You have to promise me that we tell Neil first though when we are ready. He deserves to hear from us first."

"I promise. So can we seal it with a kiss?" asked Devon with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to work?" teased Hilary with a grin

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" he smiled back at her

Hilary laughed, pulled him close for a passionate kiss. They stood there kissing for some time then they pulled apart. "Can I come see you tonight?" he asked caressing her cheek. "I promise I will be careful."

"Yes."

"Ok. I love you." said Devon gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you too." said Hilary smiling as she watched him walk away her heart was suddenly lighter and she felt she could do it, she could pull through.

**There it is. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Y&R and the characters. **

When she heard the knock on the door, Hilary smiled and walked to it, tying her black silk robe around herself. She had just taken a shower and had lost track of time. Opening the door, she gasped in surprise when she saw Devon holding a bunch of 12 fresh red roses and a bottle of wine.  
"Devon…"

"Hi. Can I come in?" he said looking around to make sure no one could see him. He had promised they would keep this a secret and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Sure." Said Hilary making way for him. She watched as he walked in, a waft of his scent filling her senses. He had changed from his afternoon work suit into dark blue chinos and a white thermal shirt and he looked handsome. She loved his body and the way it looked.

Turning around, Devon looked at Hilary. She looked like she had just taken a bath. Her smooth skin was glowing, her hair was loosely curled hanging around her shoulders and that little black robe she had on was making his trousers uncomfortable. "These are for you." The look of delighted surprise on her face was everything. He would do anything to keep seeing that face.

"Thank you." said Hilary taking the flowers and breathing in their sweet scent. She took the wine and smiled when she saw the label. It was her favourite sweet white wine. She remembered telling him about it when they were getting to know each other. "It's my favourite."

"I know." said Devon standing next to her caressing her arm.

"You shouldn't have." said Hilary looking up at him, meeting his gaze enjoying the way he was holding her.

"I can't come and see my girlfriend empty handed can I?" said Devon smiling at her

"I like the sound of that" Hilary flirted pulling his head down their lips meeting. Hilary moaned as his hands began caressing her back, the thin material of her silk robe doing nothing to stop feeling his caresses. Pulling him even closer to her, her fingers caressed the back of his head, his neck and his ears. His lips left her mouth and trailed down her sensitive neck making her moan.

Devon felt her knees buckling and held her close, loving the feel of her body around him. His hands travelled down her body, above her gown feeling her curves. It took all his restraint to keep them on her back and waist. He didn't want to do what she didn't want though it was getting harder with the moans and sighs she was releasing. She was so sexy and he was harder than he had ever been.  
"God, I want you." He groaned in her ear, moaning when he felt her small hands touching his skin under his shirt.

"I want you too." Hilary breathed into his ear unable to resist anymore. She wanted him so bad. She was dripping wet and all he had done was kiss her. They had agreed to be together and she wanted him and from the bulge she could feel, he wanted her too.

Devon moaned as he felt her breath on his sensitive ear. God what was she? A vixen? A siren? Whatever she was, he couldn't resist her. He wanted her right.

Hilary squealed when Devon suddenly picked her up, bridal style and walked her out the lounge to her bedroom. Since it was a one bedroom apartment, he didn't get lost. The room was dark red and gold, so much like her, sexy and mysterious. Laying her down on the bed, he took off his shirt and followed her, hovering above her.

"Are you sure about this?"

Hilary looked up at him and as he watched her, she opened pulled the belt holding her gown close and she opened it, watching as his eyes darkened with lust.

"You are so beautiful." said Devon taking her in, unable to look away from the sexy body revealed to him in a matching black lace bra and panty set, her flat soft belly, the gentle small curve of her feminine hips, her smooth skin. He had never felt so turned on. Leaning down he kissed her, from her lips, down her neck, down to the tops of her breast marveling at her sighs, moans and gasps and the way she held on to him. Reaching behind her, he took off her bra and looked down at her perfect breasts, perky with her nipples hard as rocks.

Hilary nearly screamed when Devon' lips and tongue tortured her nipples. He was so talented and it was like all her nerves and senses were heightened and she was at a risk of short circuiting. "Oh Devon...that feels good…" she moaned out.

Devon smiled before he began kissing his way down her body while his hands kept torturing her breasts. reaching her panty clad pussy, he skipped it, turning to her thighs, the inside of her thighs down her legs then back up leaving her a gasping puddle of arousal.

"Devon, please..." moaned Hilary as she felt Devon' fingers teasing her following the lines of lace on her panties. She was about to lose her mind if he didn't touch her where she really wanted him.

Taking pity on her, he removed her panties and attacked her pussy. She was the sweetest woman he had ever tasted and the most responsive.

Hilary could hardly contain herself as his fingers, lips and tongue caused her so much pleasure and it wasn't long before she screamed her pleasure to the ceiling. What the hell was he doing to her? She had been in relationships, she had been part of one night stands and flings but she had never felt like this before.

Devon smiled as he kissed his way back up as he felt her trembling body till he reached her lips and kissed her lips, feeling her arms around his neck.

Hilary moaned at the taste of herself on his lips. She moved her hands down his back, pulling his boxers off. She held him in her hands feeling the soft skin and yet as hard as a rod. He was quite big, bigger than she expected given his height.

Devon leaned down kissing her gently. Feeling her hands on his erection, her small hands holding him, feeling him the touch so light, God that felt so good.

Hilary felt empowered as she heard his manly groans as she held him. He felt so soft and yet so hard and she suddenly felt an urge to want to please him to completion with her hands or mouth she didn't mind. She had never gone down on a man before but she wanted to, she wanted to listen to those sounds he was making.

"Babe you have to stop or this will end so soon." said Devon labored and Hilary grinned happy to have made him feel that way. He settled between her legs and looked at her to look for signs of doubt. He found none and slowly pushed inside closing his eyes at the feeling of her clamping on him. God she was so tight. Opening his eyes, he noticed hers closed, her face contorted in pleasure holding in her breathe.  
"Breath baby." groaned Devon pleasure in his eyes

"Oh my God!" Hilary breathed out, gasping when he shifted deeper. She had never felt so filled up before. "You feel so good." she gasped. Leaning to him, she kissed him passionately her arms around his neck before they began to wonder down his smooth skin. When he started moving, she felt like she was going to die of pleasure. His dick reached places no one ever had and hit nerves she didn't know she even had.

Soon the room was filled with grunts, growls, moans and screams as their bodies met. His hands caressed her everywhere they could and when they teased her clit, she screamed out his name as she came really hard nearly blacking out, her orgasm extended by him thrusting deeper and faster as he sought his own release which came a few moments later.

They both looked into each other's eyes as they breathed in sync feeling more connected than ever.

"Hi." Breathed out Devon gently removing a strand of hair from her face. She was so beautiful and he couldn't stop looking at her

"Hi."

Devon shifted them, laying besides her, hugging her close. Hilary was about to be lulled into sleep by his hands caressing her back before he tilted her gently so she could look at him. "That was amazing."

"Yeah." Breathed Hilary

"Are you ok?" Devon said kissing her forehead gently.

"Yeah." She was touched by his concern for her. "I'm perfect." She leaned in and kissed him. They kissed softly just enjoying each other. "I love you."

"I love you too. Stay the night?"

"Ok. Sleep. I will be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" she said sleepily.

"I promise." It didn't take long for her to drift off to bed.

**XXX**

Devon woke up feeling deliciously slow and disoriented. He first noticed that he was naked and then that he was not in his bedroom. He panicked, just for a split second before he remembered what had happened last night and he smiled. Turning he saw her, laying there on her side with one fist under her chin. She looked so beautiful, so vulnerable and at peace.  
Leaning down, he gently kissed her on her forehead, on her cheek and on her lips, watching as her eyelids flickered and then opened, revealing her beautiful eyes. He could see the moment the memories of their night came to her as she smiled, her hand reaching up to him.

"Hi." She said with a smile. Seeing him right there meant it hadn't been a dream. It was real. Devon was here with her. He loved her and damn had he shown her last night.

"Hi." said Devon leaning down to kiss her.

"Morning breath." Said Hilary trying to stop him

"I don't care." He said leaning down and kissing her. It was a slow kiss, passionate, feeling her hands around him, holding him close.

"What is the time?" asked Hilary after they broke apart.

"4. I need to go." Said Devon not really wanting to leave this bed, to leave her.

"I know. One last kiss?" she said pulling him close.

"Not last. Just until later." He said in a deep low voice that made her clench her thighs in arousal before capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss. He pulled her on top of him, his hands travelling up and down her smooth back, her ass, moving to her front caressing her flat stomach up to her breast, revelling in her moans and gasps.

"I thought you had to go." Moaned out Hilary unable to stop from grinding against his erection. She was so turned on. How could he get her from 0 to 120 in seconds like that?

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Devon, his lips nibbling at her neck, sucking and soothing her pulse point making her release a strangled cry

"No."

With that one word, Devon flipped them so he was above her and soon the room was filled with moans, gasps, groans and screams as they made love.

"Oh God. What are you doing to me." said Hilary breathless. "We barely slept last night and I still can't get enough."

"It's love babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hilary watched as he got dressed while she sat on the bed. It felt so good being with him like this. In that moment, she knew she had made the right decision to end it with Neil. Life with Neil would have been comfortable, normal just like their sex had been but with Devon, everything was magnified, intensified, extra-ordinary. She was made for Devon and no one else. She was sure of it.

Devon turned as he buttoned his shirt and looked at her sitting there, her hair messy from their tumble, the sheets around her. She looked like a dream out of playboy and he just wanted to jump back into her bed, screw work.

"No. Don't look at me like that. You need to go to work."

"Why does that sound like a bad idea all of a sudden?"

Hilary laughed. "Go. I will see you tonight. Besides, I have to go and collect my stuff from Neil's place."

"Will he be there?" asked Devon.

"He said he wouldn't. I don't think I am ready to face him yet." said Hilary with a sigh. She knew she was delaying the inevitable but she felt she and Neil needed time apart before they could talk.

"It will be ok. I promise. My dad may be hurt but he is not mean. He is a good man."

"Yes. A good man that I hurt. I feel so bad but we will be fine."

"See you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too."

**XXX**

Hilary looked around the apartment that would have been her home with Neil, nostalgia feeling her. There had been many memories she had made here with Neil and now she was coming here to end it all. Getting her clothes and stuff would be the final step, there would be no coming back.  
Taking her suitcase, she packed up all her clothes and titbits that were scattered here and there. When she was sure there was nothing of hers that showed her presence, she stood in the middle of the lounge looking around one last time. As she did, the door to the apartment opened and Neil walked in.

They stared at each other, each surprised to see the other there. "Neil… I didn't know you would be back soon." He looked so tall and powerful, the things that had drawn her to him in the first place. He could protect her and take care of her.

"My meeting ended early and I forgot you are coming today." said Neil looking at Hilary. She was still as beautiful as ever, the dark blue jeans and silk top showing off her body. Her hair was let down in her usual style and he just wanted to touch her. Since their break up, this was the first time he was seeing her and it was harder than he thought.

"Oh." said Hilary not knowing what else to say. "Um, I am done. I should go. If I left something you can burn it or call me." said Hilary pushing her suitcase making for the door.

"Hilary, wait." Said Neil. He knew this was a bad idea, but he needed to talk to her, to have closure. "We need to talk."

Hilary turned and looked at Neil and saw his conflicted look. She sighed and walked back to him. "I know." She sat down on the couch and he sat on the one facing her. There was silence as each thought what to say.

"How have you been?" asked Neil.

"Trying to get by." said Hilary honestly.

Neil looked up and looked at her trying to see if she meant it. He had spoken to her on the day and he had seen her cry but he wanted to know how she felt.

"It hasn't been easy on me Neil. I loved you. I still love you and breaking things off with you, it's the hardest thing I have ever done."

"If you still love me, then why? We could have made things work."

"I know we could have. We could have tried and then what? I would have hurt you Neil. I know that. Not because I once tried to before but because we weren't in love with each other. We are not."

"Love is enough Hilary. I love you. I want to be with you. Seeing you right now, I just want you back. I know I can make you happy. You told me I made you happy. Were you lying?" asked Neil desperate to know why she was refusing them.

"No. I wasn't lying. I had some amazing memories with you that I will never forget but it's not enough. It's not the all-consuming love, the explosive passionate love that we both deserve. We both deserve that Neil." said Hilary begging him to understand.

"And we can't have that with each other?!" shouted Neil.

"We can't!" Hilary shouted back. She sighed and calmed herself. "I'm sorry."

"Is there someone else?" Neil asked suddenly.

"What?" asked Hilary stunned by the question.

"The way you speak about all this, makes me think, did you meet someone else?"

"That is not the point." Hilary said trying to divert his line of thought.

"Don't tell me you cheated on me," said Neil starting to get angry.

"How could you say that?" screamed Hilary offended at the accusation. "I know I have done awful things to you Neil and you have reason to doubt but I will never cheat on you or any guy. I am not that person. Hell, it's the reason I broke up with you in the first place. So that I wouldn't cheat on you!"

"So there is someone else." said Neil a pain hitting him in the chest. She fell in love. She had met someone, some man out there and he had fallen short. Why him? Leslie hadn't chosen him and now Hilary had chosen someone else too.

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't deny it either!"

Hilary sighed running her hand in her hair thinking back to the night she spent with Devon. She would not admit that to him. "Neil, we rushed into this. We aren't right for each other. I know that. Neil, please, understand."

"I love you Hilary." begged Neil wanting her to come back to him. He did love her and wanted to be with her.

"I do too but I'm not in love with you." said Hilary. "I hope you forgive me one day."

"There is nothing to forgive. If there is one thing I value, it's honesty and you gave me that. I am grateful."

"Thank you." said Hilary feeling a weight leaving her. "Please, whatever you do, don't drink because of me. Get help. Lily, Devon, Cane, me…we are all here for you."

"I won't. I have been trying. It hasn't been easy but I am getting there. I can't just fall into the bottle each time life throws me a curveball." said Neil meaning it. He was doing better this time around than when he broke up with Leslie.

"I will be there for you Neil and I hope we can one day be friends, like we were before. You mean a lot to me and I will work hard to restore the friendship we had." said Hilary earnestly.

"I hope so too." said Neil with a sigh. "I am glad I met you and talked to you. As much as it hurts me to be this close to you, I needed to talk to you. I have to say, knowing you are struggling with this too, makes me feel a lot better. It makes me feel like you cared."

"I did and I do. I care about you Neil. Always."

Neil walked up to her and gathered her in a hug. They stood there for a while just hugging before they pulled apart.

"I need to go." Said Hilary wanting to leave before she broke down. She couldn't do it. Not in front of him.

"Yeah. See you around Hilary."

"See you around Neil." said Hilary and with one last look at him, she walked out of the house.

Neil stood in his apartment all alone and realising he couldn't be alone, not with how he was feeling, he took his car keys and left.

**There it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Y&R or the characters**

Devon walked from his office, down the steps of the club a spring on his step. The past 2 days had been pure bliss for him and his relationship with Hilary. Even though they couldn't go out on dates and only met at her apartment, they had connected deeply and discovered a lot about themselves.  
They would just sit and talk, sharing stories, memories, their likes and dislikes. They would make love in the dead of the night and early morning whispering words of love and devotion. He was in love with Hilary and had to resist the urge to go and see her at work. She had returned to work today and had been looking forward to it. He suddenly, he had an idea. Pulling out his phone, he made a phone call and gave a few orders before hanging up.

"Received some good news?" teased Cane after seeing the smile on Devon's face. He had come with some work papers that Devon had to sign.

"Maybe. Need something?"

"Just need these to be signed." said Cane giving him the papers. They walked to a private table and sat down.

Devon looked at the papers noting what was written. Things appeared to be fine. He took out his pen and began signing.

"So, how is everything with Hilary?" asked Cane curiously. He had never seen the 2 of them together but he knew with the way Devon was walking like he was on a cloud, they had to be seeing each other.

"It is perfect." said Devon with a smile thinking about his angel. "We are doing great. Taking the time to get to know each other."

"I am happy for you man."

"Thanks." said Devon smiling.

"So when are you going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know. Hilary wants to wait until Neil is better. She doesn't want him to start drinking again."

"That is commendable but I don't think waiting is going to change anything." said Cane.

Devon frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Neil is your father! He will never get over the fact that his girlfriend chose his son over him. You are just delaying the inevitable. Either way, there is going to be a blow out. I say, tell him and let him heal once." Said Cane before he stood up and left.

Devon sat there in thought. Cane was right. He knew that. He knew if he lost Hilary, he wouldn't make it. Hilary was one hell of a woman and he knew that she would either be the love of your life or the one that got away. Deciding he would talk to Hilary about it, he got up from the seat and made to go to his office bumping into Lily.

"Devon, I was just coming to see you."

"What is going on?"

"It's dad. I don't think he is doing too well."

"What do you mean? I saw him last night. He seemed fine."

"I thought so too but you know dad. He puts on this act and says he is fine when he is not. I went to see him and he is not doing so well."

"Lily…"

"He told me he was one drink away from losing his sobriety. He hasn't been sleeping well and when I talked to him, I could just see he wasn't ok. I am worried Devon."

Devon sighed running his hand on his head in frustration. "Ok, where is he now?"

"I set him up at the AA. He should be in the meeting now. We need to help him Devon. He needs us."

"I know. I will do that. I will go and see him and we can chat."

"I hate Hilary for doing this to him." said Lily suddenly

"Lily, you are being unfair to her."

"What?"

"Hilary. I get that you want to defend dad, but don't put all the blame on her. Dad moved on too fast from Leslie. She was more a rebound to him and you know that."

"I know that but I knew she was bad news."

"You are being a hypocrite you know."

"What?"

"Remember Leslie? The woman who dumbed dad and left him and alcoholic mess? Did you blame her too? I distinctly remember you hugging her and telling her to follow her heart. So what's different here? The fact that it's Hilary?"

Lily looked guilty at that but she quickly schooled her features masking them with anger. "Why are you defending her?!"

Devon sighed. His sister had a one track mind. "Never mind. Thanks foe telling me about dad."

"Ok." Said Lily. "Have you seen my husband?"

"He is in his office."

"Thanks. See you."

**XXX**

Hilary was sitting on her desk busy planning the next week for Jack even though her thoughts kept drifting off to Devon. Being with him was nothing she had ever experienced before. He was just perfect. Ok no one was perfect but he was as close to it as he could get.  
The way he looked at her, the way he held her, the way he touched her, the way he laughed at her cheesy jokes returning them with his own corny ones, the way he cared for her, the way he made love to her… everything was just perfect and she never wanted it to end.  
There was a knock on her door. "Come in." she said. Her eyes widened when a large flower bouquet walked into her office…with a man behind it. The flowers were tulips, arranged beautifully and she was stunned.

"Miss Hilary Curtis?"

"Yes. That's me." she said setting the flowers on the table after creating some space.

"Please sign here for me here." said the blonde haired blue eyed man. Hilary took the pen and signed on her name. "Ok, then. Have a nice day ma'am."

"You too." said Hilary walking him to the door and closing it behind him. She turned smiling at the flowers. She had told Devon she loved tulips more than roses and again he had remembered. She picked up the card and read the note smiling  
_hey babe.  
Hope these get you through your first day.  
Love you._  
Taking out her phone and texted him, '_The flowers made my day. I love you too_.'  
A response came in moments later, '_Can't wait to see you_.'

Hilary grinned feeling like she was walking on a cloud. She was in love and she couldn't wait to see him. She was in deep thought that she didn't hear the door open. She was startled when Jack said, "Beautiful flowers you got there."

"Thank you." said Hilary.

"From someone special?" he said with a knowing look. He unofficially knew she was secretly seeing Devon though they had never talked about it.

"You could say that." said Hilary with a shy smile. "Did you need something?"

"Yes. Are you done with the Colbert report?"

"Yes. Let me send it to you right now."

"Ok then. I am leaving the office. Will be back in 2 hours."

"Yes sir." Said Hilary with a smile. He was probably going to meet up with Phyllis.

The day proceeded slowly from there but she was glad she got most of her work done. She was glad when it was time to go home.

**XXX**

"Hi love." said Hilary as Devon walked into the apartment. She had given him a key so that he could just enter without having to wait outside and risk being seen. Getting up from the couch, Hilary walked over to him and gave him a hug, melting into his arms as he wrapped them around her. She breathed him in, soaking in his love and warmth.

"Hey baby." said Devon loving the feel of her in his arms. He looked forward to this part of day when they would be together, in their own little world. Looking down at her, he captured her lips in a kiss. They stood there kissing slowly and just enjoying each other.

"So how was your day?" asked Devon when they broke apart. He moved to the couch and she followed sitting next to him.

"It was good. It was made even better when I received a beautiful bouquet of flowers." said Hilary her arms around him smiling. "I loved them. Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked them." Devon stared at her marvelled at how anyone could look so beautiful. "God, you are beautiful." He said his fingers tracing her cheeks watching as her eyes half closed as she leaned into his touched. He leaned down and he kissed her, this time more passionately. He maneuverer her until she was sitting in his lap and soon it was a full blown make out.

"That felt so good."

"Yeah." said Devon sneaking a perk of a kiss. "So Lily told me something today about dad."

"What did she say?"

"He isn't doing so well. She said he looked scruffy and he was a bottle away from drinking." Hilary sighed and made to leave his lap but Devon tightened his arms around her. "This is not your fault Hilary."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true. You did the right thing. What else should you have done? Think about it. Should you have stayed with him? It wouldn't have been fair to you or to him."

"I know that but it still feels like I let him down, I let you down. I promised myself I wouldn't hurt your family anymore and I did just that."

"You didn't do it maliciously. You made a decision that is best for you and best for Neil. Leslie did the same thing. Would you say she was wrong to leave him? That she should have stayed even though she wasn't ready?"

"No."

"See? This is Neil's problem. He had an alcohol problem before he even met you and that is his demon to slay. We will be there to help him but never, for one time think this is your fault. Ok?"

"Ok." said Hilary her love for this man growing. He managed to quell her fears and her guilt. "Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever."

"Hmm, now you are just giving me an ego." He said with a laugh kissing her softly. She moaned softly melting into the kiss, her fingers playing on his head. She pulled him close and deepened the kiss. Her fingers moved from his neck to the buttons of his shirt, quickly opening them.

Devon's hands were not idle, caressing her back, palming her ass hearing her moan. His lops left her lips and latched on her neck, licking and sucking her pulse point then he looked at her. She looked so sexy, her eyes sultry and hazy with lust, her lips swollen from their kisses.

It was a split moment when they stared at each other before they came together again in a frenzy, their lips, tongues, hands kissing and touching whatever body part was close by. Passion was rising by the second.

Devon helped her take off her top leaving her in a peach lace bra. He flipped them so that she was laying on the couch and he hovered above her, shirtless before he captured her lips again, kissing from her, drinking in her essence like a starved man. His hands trailed her sensitive sides, her waist before he raised her slightly undoing her bra clasp. His lips trailed down her neck, her chest to circle her nipple.

Hilary gave a strangled gasp as his lips made her feel so good. She held his head against her breast as she surrendered to the sensations but soon it was not enough. She wanted him. She pulled him back up and kissed him as she undid his belt. He rose taking off his trousers and watched her as she did the same to her jeans.

They both moaned as they connected right there on the couch. Devon shifted them again so that she was on his lap. Their eyes connected and held as she moved above him, his hands on her ass helping her move up and down on him until it became too much and Hilary closed her eyes arching her back before she screamed out, trembling all over as she came. She could feel him still moving within her, prolonging her orgasm before he too growled his face buried in her neck as he came.

"Wow…" breathed Hilary.

"Yeah." said Devon in orgasmic glow

"We need a shower." said Hilary laughing her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"We do." agreed Devon kissing her nose. She was so adorable. "How about we take a shower then have some dinner?"

"Good idea." said Hilary getting up from the couch. Her legs were still shaky and she giggled when Devon swooped her up and carried her to the shower where they made love again.

After showering and changing, they had dinner then they just sat together talking and enjoying each other. Devon stared at her. He loved all of her but Hilary after a bath or shower, she was just exquisite. Her face was bare of any make up, her hair was curly tied in a bun and she was dressed in grey sweatpants and white tank top. "You are beautiful." He watched as Hilary blushed. "I wish I could take you out to dinner and just show you off."

"Hmm, that sounds like a caveman speaking." teased Hilary

Devon laughed. "Well, you are gorgeous and I want everyone to know you are mine." His said with a kiss. "I also want to take you out on dates, spoil you and do normal couple things."

"I want that too." said Hilary looking at him. "Soon."

"Cane said something to me today."

"What did he say?"

"He said no matter how long we wait, it's still going to be hard on Neil. I am his son and I am with the woman he loves. He thinks it is best we just tell him now so that he can get over it at once."

Hilary was quiet in contemplation. "It's true that the news will not be easy on Neil but telling him now…what if he can't handle it? What if the repercussion are too great and it damages him?"

"Yeah I thought about that too. I know Neil is strong but I don't know if he can handle it so soon. So what do we do?"

"I don't know." said Hilary with a sigh.

"Me too. All I know is I want to be with you. Let's give it a week and see what Neil is like then we can make a decision. Ok?"

"Ok." said Hilary snuggling into him as he held her close.

**XXX**

"Hey dad." said Devon looking at his dad. He was looking well, clean shaven and smart. He looked like he was back to his old self. Maybe he was turning a corner.

"Son." Said Neil smiling at his son. He had grown to be quite a fine young man and he was a proud father. When Devon had inherited the billions from Katherine, he had thought Devon would be irresponsible but he was proving to be mature in his decisions.

"How are you doing?" Devon asked taking a sip of chilled distilled water. it felt good sitting with his father though he felt like a hypocrite. he was with his father's ex after all.

"I'm fine son." said Neil

"Dad, Lily told me." Devon pointed out.

"I figured she will." said Neil with a sigh.

"She is worried about you. We are all worried."

"Don't be. I am doing fine. I mean it. I am going to the meetings and I am working. I will be fine."

"You know you can come to me anytime for anything right?"

"I know that son."

Devon smiled. He felt bad for his dad knowing the secret he was hiding, knowing it was going to hurt them both when they finally came clean but also knowing he was the happiest when he was with her and wouldn't give her up for anything or for anyone.

**Thank you. Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Y&R**

Hilary was tired. There had been a lot to do today and she had stayed a little longer at the office than she normally would. Now she was looking forward to a hot bath and laying in the arms of the man she love.  
She opened the door to her apartment and gasped at the sight that greeted her.  
The apartment was bathed in a golden light giving it a romantic ambience. Rose petals were laid from the door making a pathway to a candle lit table which was set for 2. Devon was standing in the middle of the room looking so handsome in a suit holding a single red rose.

Hilary walked over to him slowly a huge smile on her face. "What's all this?"

"Our first date." said Devon with a smile. "I figured if we couldn't go out, we could just do it here." He held out the red rose to her.

Hilary took the rose breathing in the scent smiling before she walked into his arms and kissed him, a slow passionate kiss. "You are too good for me."

"Never." said Devon kissing her then he led her to the table. Hilary looked at her outfit which was black pants, a forest green sleeveless top and black heels. "You look beautiful." He said sitting her down on the table.

Hilary watched as he brought some warm cooked food and cold wine in an ice bucket. He lay the meal before her. It was impressive with her favourites. "Babe…this looks amazing. Did you make it?"

"No. I just ordered it. I hope that's ok."

"It's more than ok. This is perfect."

"Not yet." said Devon walking to his bag. He took out his laptop and after a moment, soft music wafted into the room. Hilary gasped in delight. He really was going all out and she loved it. She loved him and she had never felt so special.

They had their meal just talking and catching up on their day, holding hands and sneaking kisses at each other. After the meal, Devon cleared the dishes telling her to stay seated and brought out the dessert. It was tiramisu drizzled with warm chocolate sauce, her favourite.

"This is so good." said Hilary moaning at the delicious soft moist dessert.

"Hmm, I'm getting a little jealous of that dessert." said Devon and listened to her laugh. She was so beautiful with the candlelight flickering on her face, making her glow. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her.

"Don't be. You are better." She flirted back watching as his eyes darkened with lust. She slowly brought the dessert to her mouth, watching him as he gazed at her, seductively taking a bite and licking her lips slowly with her tongue.

"God Babe, you have to stop or I won't be held responsible." Growled Devon his pants suddenly feeling too tight. He needed to get a control of himself.

"Hmm, that is the idea sweetheart." said Hilary huskily knowing she was pushing his buttons. She laughed when Devon grumbled.

After their dessert, Devon came held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course kind sir." said Hilary with a smile entering his arms and melting against him.

They held each other, swaying gently to the music. Hilary lay her head on his shoulder, his arms around her waist. They fit perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. They were made for each other.

Devon pulled her closer to him, wanting to feel all of her against him. Holding her like this had been a dream to him and now she had chosen him and he could do it. He wanted her in his arms for as long as he lived. He pulled back slowly wanting to see her beautiful face.

His hand came up caressed her cheek, his eyes so focused on her she could feel the intensity of his gaze. With someone else, she would have felt self-conscious, exposed but with Devon she felt loved, cherished, wanted. Raising up, she touched her lips to him trying to convey her gratitude and her love to him.

They swayed there kissing, slowly caressing each other gasping and moaning gently as hands sought skin and passion solely rose. Without speaking, Devon carried her to the bedroom and stood her right next to it. Slowly he began to undress her all the while maintaining eye contact, unbuttoning her top and sliding it down her slim shoulders his eyes drawn to the dark purple silk bra with lace designs. He undid her belt and pants watching them pool on her feet revealing matching panties. Hilary began doing the same to him undressing him, her small hands caressing his skin as it came into view until he was in his boxers.

Pulling her close, they kissed this time with more urgency and they fell to the bed with Hilary on top. Looking down at him with half opened eyes drowned in love and lust she said, "I love you Devon."

"I love you too." He said gazing into her eyes. The electricity around them was charged. Their lips connected once again.  
There was no more talk as they got lost in their love and passion. Sighs, moans filled the air as passion rose. When they connected, it was like they were one merged in soul and body and everything was on a whole another level.

"That was intense." gasped Hilary still feeling her body tingling. She had never felt so connected to someone before, never made love so good that it makes her cry.

"I have never felt like that before." said Devon. He was always so amazed how when he thought he had reached one level with her, another time just surpasses it.

"Me too. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hilary cuddled into him holding him close. "Thank you for the dinner baby. No one has ever done something like that for me."

"You deserve the best and when I can finally take you out, I am going to take you places."

"I look forward to it." said Hilary smiling before she drifted off to sleep.

**XXX**

Devon was sitting in the Club with lily discussing work when she suddenly said, "You seem different."

"What?" asked Devon looking up from the papers to his sister.

"You. You seem happy. Happier than I have seen you."

"I have always been happy Lily."

"No. I don't mean it like that. I mean, not long ago you were ready to leave town and now you are happy. You smile often."

"Is that a problem?"

"No. Not really. So who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"The woman who is making you this happy."

"What makes you think it's a woman?"

"Well, when you were ready to hightail here, you had money, you had family and you were still not happy so what's left beside a woman?"

Devon had to hand it to her. She would make a good detective that's for sure. "Well it's not."

"Not what?" said Cane joining them, kissing Lily lightly on the lips before sitting down.

"Lily here thinks I am happy because of a woman." said Devon looking at Cane.

"Um, well, are you?"

"No. I'm just happy." said Devon.

**XXX**

"We shouldn't be sneaking around like this." said Hilary with a moan before she gasped out.

"I can't help it." moaned Devon kissing wherever his lips could reach. He had booked a hotel room and here they were at lunch time. He had originally wanted to have lunch with her but having her with him, well one thing led to another.

"God why does this feel so good…" moaned Hilary pulling him back in for a searing kiss. It didn't take long before they were making love.

"I have to get back to work."

"Me too."

"This feel like a booty call." said Hilary with a laugh.

"Well it is." said Devon also laughing. "Have always wanted that."

"What? A booty call? You have never had one?" asked Hilary surprised. A handsome rich guy like Devon, not to mention his past…he had to have had one night stands and booty calls.

"Have you?" asked Devon looking at her.

"One or two." She teased laughing at his face. "You are too easy. Look I got to go. I need to type out notes for Jack's meeting."

"See you later?"

"See you later."

**XXX**

**(After the pool incident)**

"I can't believe she would do that to me! I hate being hated!" said Hilary. She was so furious at Lily she just wanted to smack the bitch. She might be Devon's sister but she just couldn't stand her.

"Hey, it's ok." said Devon placing a towel on her shoulders running his hands up and down her shoulders relishing in the feeling of being able to touch her like this in public. His hands slowed down their movement and his movement became more seductive.

"You shouldn't touch me like that in public." said Hilary sighing gazing at him, her eyes holding his.

It took everything in Devon not to just kiss her. "You shouldn't look at me like that in public." Retorted Devon loving her doe eyes on him, focusing on him.

Hilary smiled shyly.

"Come on. Let's get a room. You need to get out of those clothes." Hilary raised her eyebrow at him. "I don't mean it like that."

"I find that hard to believe." said Hilary fighting not to laugh. She walked off the rooftop with Devon's arm on her hand leading her toward the elevator. She could feel Lily's eyes on her.

Getting the keys to one room, they walked in. Devon shut the door behind them and pulled her close. "I am sorry about Lily." he said caressing her waist gently. "I am so angry at her."

"It's ok."

"How can you say that? She could have hurt you! What if you had drowned or hit your head or something? When I heard you scream…baby my heart just dropped. I have never felt that scared before. I thought you were hurt. That can't happen!"

"I know. I just…Just hold me for a moment." said Hilary feeling all the energy drain from her. Devon pulled her in a hug, his hand running through her hair comfortingly and they just held each other. lifting her head, they stared at each other before their lips met in a loving, reassuring lip lock.

"Why don't you go soak in the bathtub and I will go put your clothes in the drier?" asked Devon after they parted.

"Ok."

"I love you babe."

"I love you too." said Hilary perking his lips softly then she went to the bathroom.

**xxx**

Devon left the room and made his way up to the deck. He saw Lily talking to Cane heatedly about something and he walked up to her. He was so angry. Hilary's scream was still fresh in his mind and the thought of her hurt was clouding his mind. "What the hell Lily!"

"Devon. What are you…"

"What the hell was that about Lily? What you did to Hilary, pushing her like that? And don't you dare say she slipped into that pool on her own because I saw you follow her… That was way out of line! What is your problem?" shouted Devon not caring there were people looking.

"My problem? My problem is her. My problem is seeing her strutting around as if she owns the place when she hurt my father!"

"Lily!" said Cane trying to hold her back. He had known as soon as she had pushed Hilary that Devon was going to explode. This was getting too intense for his liking.

"No. You don't get to lecture me on what I can or cannot do." retorted Lily defiant.

"Actually I can. You are my employee and you are in my club! You do as I say and I say that this ends now or else you are fired. You are the manager of this place and you should damn well act like it." said Devon.

Lily was stunned. She had never seen Devon so angry before and it scared her.

"Hey, man relax." Cane tried again.

"I will not relax Cane. What if Hilary had hit her head, What if she had drowned? She could have been hurt or worse died!"

"I didn't think…"

"Yes! You didn't think! You let your petty grudges take over. If you can't behave like an adult, then leave!" he said before he stormed off and left.

Lily turned and looked at Cane, her face red with embarrassment. "How could he talk to me like that in front of everyone?"

"You did something wrong Lily. You cannot fault him for being angry. You are lucky there is no lawsuit."

"Ok I admit it I went a little too far but you can't say she doesn't deserve it."

"Whether or not she deserves it, you need to take the high road on this or you are going to end up looking like the childish immature one."

"Cane…"

"Just saying it as it is babe."

**xxx**

Devon opened the door to the hotel room and the sight of her with only a drying towel greeted him. She looked so beautiful. Closing the door, he walked over to her. "You look good." he said his eyes trailing down her body, taking her in.

"You would say that even if I wear a sack." said Hilary with a smile. He always made her feel good.

"Can't help it. You are gorgeous."

Hilary smiled at him. He was so sweet. she walked to him and kissed him. It was when they broke apart that she noticed the boutique bag he was holding. "What is that?"

"Oh, I got you a new outfit to wear."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I wanted to." said Devon kissing her softly his arousal rising. When it was becoming harder to control himself, he stopped the kiss. "Go change before I take you right now." he said huskily. "I know you have to go back to work."

Hilary laughed, she too clearly turned on and took the bag going to the bedroom. Opening it, she looked at the outfit. It was black slacks, a button down red silk top (he loved her in red), matching lace red bra and panty set (she blushed at the last items). Everything was in her perfect size. Damn her man seemed to know her a lot.  
She got dressed and smiled. she looked good. Looking at her hair, she sighed not knowing what to do with the now curly locks. She didn't have her straightener. Damn Lily. She managed to pull it back in a respectable bun. She could go the rest of the day like that.

"You look gorgeous." said Devon looking at her as she walked into the lounge. He loved her in red.

"Thanks. You have great taste. And you seem to know my sizes too, for everything and I do mean everything." she said with a blush.

"Well, what can I say? I am really interested in your clothes especially your intimates…" said Devon pulling her into his arms, addicted to her and her touch.

Hilary laughed kissing him. "Time to go face the real world."

"No need to worry. Lily is not going to do this again."

"You talked to Lily didn't you?" Hilary said suddenly.

"Yes." He didn't bother to lie. "She was way out of line. She needed to know that… I know what you are thinking but you are my girlfriend and I will defend you even in front of my family."

Hilary was so touched by his love, loyalty and devotion that she just kissed him holding him close. "I love you Devon."

"I love you too."

"I have to go." she said reluctantly

"Ok. I will see you tonight."

**XXX**

Days passed and everything was going on well. Neil was making great strides in his personal health and work was going fine.

Devon couldn't concentrate as he worked in his office, his mind constantly drifting to his beautiful girlfriend and he gave up. He just couldn't get anything done. Seeing it was almost lunch time, he texted her. '_Hey babe. Can I see you_?'

Hilary felt her phone vibrate and looked at it, smiling when she saw it was Devon. Reading it, she replied. '_We agreed not to meet during the day anymore'_

'_I miss you.'  
'I miss you too.'  
'I want to see you.'  
'Where?'  
'Come to GC. We can use one of the rooms.'  
'Isn't it risky?'  
'I just need to see you_.'_  
_'_Ok. See you in 20. In your office_.'

Hilary smiled biting her lip. She knew they were risking being caught but any moment she spent with him was worth it. Since it was almost lunch time, she wound up the documents she was working on. Packing up her office, she left taking a cab to GC.  
Walking in she hoped she didn't meet anyone. Luck was on her side and she got to his office. Knocking once, she opened the door smiling when she saw him sitting behind his desk.

"Hi babe." said Devon raising and coming to her.

"Hi." She said with a smile. They met halfway and held each other. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"We are always saying that." Devon pointed out caressing her sides.

"I know but it's risky. We could get caught. Someone could see us." Said Hilary leaning into his touch unable to resist him.

"Then we will face the consequences." said Devon making to kiss her. .

"Devon…" Hilary reprimanded him.

"Ok, ok. We are waiting. Can I get my kiss now?"

Hilary laughed shaking her head at him amused before she kissed him. As usual they melted into their kiss, soaking each other's touch they didn't hear the door to the office open. They pulled apart when they heard a voice say, "What the hell is going on here!"

Turning around the came face to face with Neil.

**There it is. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Y&R**

Both Hilary and Devon sprung apart and turned coming face to face with Neil.

"Dad!"

"Neil!"

"What is going on here?" said Neil with a calm in his voice that he was not really feeling. He needed to hear from them. He needed them to tell him what he had seen. He hoped that it was all a misunderstanding. That it wasn't what it looks like but deep down he instinctively knew it was wishful thinking. The passion he had witnessed in that kiss couldn't have been a one time, mistake.

There was silence as Hilary and Devon looked at each other then back at Neil, neither not knowing how to respond. They were like schoolkids caught making out by the head teacher and were in the principal's office.

"Are you going to answer me?" Neil said and they could both see that he was barely hanging on.

"Dad…" started Devon but Neil stopped him with his hand.

"How long has things been going on?" Neil asked looking at Hilary.

"Since we broke up." answered Hilary unnerved by how calm Neil seemed to be. "I would never cheat on you Neil." She said softly and earnest wanting Neil to believe her.

"So he is the reason you left me." stated Neil as a matter of fact

"Yes." said Hilary not seeing the need to lie. The truth was out and it was better to just lay it all out.

Neil looked at them, his son, the son he loved and Hilary, the woman he was in love with. He clenched his jaw, taking everything in him to have some self-control. Not knowing what else to say, he turned and left.

"Dad, wait!" called out Devon. Looking at Hilary, she motioned for him to go and he left the office running after his dad. He caught up to him in the club. "Dad, stop!"

"You, Just stay away from me!" shouted Neil drawing the attention of the few people in the bar including Cane and Lily who made their way over.

"What is going on?" asked Cane.

"Why don't you ask him?" sneered Neil referring to Devon.

"I didn't do anything wrong dad and you know it!" shouted Devon. He would not be blamed for this.

Neil laughed harshly, shook his head at his son and stormed out.

"Someone tell me what is going on!" shouted Lily

Devon sighed and said, "Hilary and I are in a relationship. Dad just found out."

"What! What the hell Devon! You and Her!" shouted Lily

"Hey, let's take this somewhere else." said Cane seeing they had spectators. He manoeuvred them to the nearest office and shut the door,

"Lily…" started Devon

"You and her?! How could you Devon!" shouted Lily

"How could I what? Be with the woman I love? I am not going to apologize for that! I love her, she loves me. We are both single and available!" shouted back Devon

"Dad loved her first!"

Devon opens his mouth to answer.

"Don't Devon!" shouted Lily. "I can't believe you! He was going to marry her and you and go and do this to him after what he went through with Leslie!"

"So what was I supposed to do?"

"Leave her alone damn it!"

"I love her Lily! I am in love with her! You said it yourself. I am happy. She makes me happy and like I said, we are not doing anything wrong!"

"Not doing anything wrong!" Lily gave a harsh laugh. "I can't believe this. Cane tell him! Tell him how wrong this is!"

Cane looked like a deer caught in a headlight. "They are not doing anything wrong Lily. Neil and Hilary broke up."

"You are taking his side! How could you do that!" said Lily turning her ire on her husband.

At that moment the door opened and Hilary appeared her eyes wide at the scene before her. Lily spotted her and before anyone could stop her, a crack was heard. Hilary felt the sharp pain and her palm went to her cheek instinctively.

There was immediate action after that. Cane pulled Lily back holding her, Devon made for Hilary holding her protectively. "This is your fault! This is all your fault! Whenever things go wrong you are at the center of everything! So what? You grew tired of dad and made a play for Devon? Or better yet, you found out about his money? You are a gold digger after all!"

"Lily that is enough!" said Devon and Lily turned her ire back to him.

"Now I know why you were always taking her side, defending her and acting as if she is all sunshine and rainbows! You were screwing her!"

"Shut up Lily!" shouted Devon, his arm protectively around Hilary who still looked stunned from the slap and hadn't said anything. "I am going to say this for the last time. I love Hilary. She loves me. She broke things off with Neil because she couldn't be with him knowing how she felt for me. I am happy. The happiest I have ever been and I am not going to apologize for it and you need to get used to it." He said then he walked up to Lily, his eyes blazing and said, "If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will hurt you that I promise."  
With one last look at his sister, Devon took Hilary's hand and led her out of the club his arms around her shoulder.

**XXX**

"I can't believe he is doing this!" said Lily. "Did you see the way he talked to me? How he threatened me and just walked out like that? How could he!"

"He loves her." said Cane trying to put some reason into his wife.

"Why are you on their side? Do you know something I don't?" asked Lily glaring at her husband. "Come to think of it, you didn't look surprised when Devon told us. Did you know about this?"

"Lily…" said Cane knowing he was caught.

"You knew. You knew and you hid it from me!" Lily felt betrayed. What else did he know? What else was he hiding? They had promised not to lie and hide things and he had done just that. It hurt.

"It wasn't my secret to tell!"

"What happened to you not lying to me? Huh? What else are you hiding? Is there a secret baby too?"

"No! Lily…"

"I can't even look at you right now!" said Lily shaking her head, evading his reaching arms, walking away. Cane followed her out.

"Where are you going?" he shouted after her. Damn she was quick.

"To go find my dad!" she said storming off leaving Cane standing alone in the now empty club.

Cane sighed raising his arms in defeat.

**XXX**

The way to Hilary's apartment was silent with each in their own thoughts. When they got there, Devon unlocked the door and led her inside then locked the door. He turned to her and gently, his palm caressed her cheek, the cheek Lily had hit. "I'm sorry she hurt you." He said softly feeling rage when he saw the hand print.

"It's ok. She was just angry." said Hilary leaning in the touch drawing comfort from him.

"Don't do that. Don't justify her. She was wrong for hitting you." Said Devon. He didn't like that she had been physically hurt twice now by his sister and a whole lot more emotionally. She didn't deserve it.

Hilary smiled at him. "Thank you for standing up for me." she said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him softly. Devon walked them slowly to the couch where he sat her on his lap just holding her close. After a ,moment of silence, Hilary said, "Neil knows."

"Neil knows." said Devon

"What are we going to do?" asked Hilary looking at Devon.

"We are going to be together, in the open. No more hiding."

"Devon we can't do that!" protested Hilary. there were several reasons she could think of on why that couldn't work.

"No Hilary. We are not hiding. There is no reason for us to do that anymore."

"But your family…"

"They have to get used us being together. We love each other Hilary and we didn't do anything wrong. We didn't have an affair. We are 2 people, 2 adults who are dating each other. Neil is your ex who just happens to be my father. That's it. Beside, Cane is already on our side."

"That's a step I guess." said Hilary. "Ok."

"Ok?" said Devon with a smile. He thought it would be harder to convince her.

"Yes. You are right. We didn't do anything wrong. If we hide, it will make us seem as if we are guilty of something and our love, it's beautiful and doesn't need to stay in the dark. Beside, Neil has to get used to seeing us together."

"So we are in this together?"

"We are in this together." said Hilary soaking into her boyfriend's arms. "I love you so much Devon Hamilton."

"I love you too Hilary Curtis. I love you more than anyone or anything else in this world." He spoke in a low husky voice before he kissed her gently, softly, lovingly. They sat there making out and just connecting with each other enjoying the calmness of their room away from the chaos they had created.

**XXX**

Neil had since given up using a glass and was drinking straight from the bottle. He needed to. He needed to burn the memory of seeing Hilary with his son. Hilary moaning, her arms around his son, pulling his close. His son, whom he trusted had done this. It was like Malcom and him reloaded only this time, it hurt more than ever because he loved Hilary, he was in love with her.  
He didn't know when forgiveness and compassion turned to love and it had. When she kissed him back the first time, he had been in awe. She loved him. She wanted him. He had been broken after Leslie but Hilary, the most unlikely person ever, had healed him. She had loved him and now she was gone, just like Leslie, she had left him for someone else. He hadn't been good enough for them.

A rage suddenly filled him and he threw the bottle against the wall and watched as the bottle shattered into tiny pieces mirroring his shattered heart. It didn't make him better. He still felt broken. From that moment, he didn't remember what he did. He simply black out the pain.

Lily had looked everywhere for her father from the park, the nearest clubs but couldn't find him and then realised he had perhaps gone home. Now here she was standing in what looked like a war zone.  
There was glass everywhere, furniture was upside down and there was a crack on the flat screen. Her father was sitting in the middle of the chaos on a chair, staring listless into space, looking lost.  
She walked toward him feeling so angry at Devon, at Hilary, at Cane for this. Her father had fallen apart. Determination soon filled her. She was going to help him. She was going to be his pillar and he was going to move past it.  
Her phone rang again and she knew it was her husband. She had a special ringtone for him but she wasn't going to answer it. She let it ring out then sent him a message telling him she is safe and to leave her alone…not that she expected him to honour that.

"Dad…" she called out softly. He looked up at her, his eyes unfocused. "I'm here ok? Come on." She said helping him up and leading him safely to his bed knowing he was not in the mood to talk. She lay him down and stayed until he fell asleep listening to him muttering bits and pieces. She could only make out Leslie, Hilary and Dru…the women who had left him. She felt so sorry for him. He had endured a lot and he deserved better, better than he had been served.

When she was sure he was asleep, she cleaned the house restoring it to it's usual order. As she did, there was a knock on the door. She went to open and sighed when she saw Cane standing there.

"I thought I told you I don't want to talk to you."

"I know but I am not listening."

Lily rolled her eyes and made way for him to get in. Cane's eyes looked at the shattered plasma TV screen and turned to Lily. "Lily…"

"I found my father, drunk with glass shattered all around him. He drank the whole bottle Cane. The whole bottle!" shouted Lily devastated at the huge set back in her father's search for sobriety.

"Lily…"

"You knew. You knew what was going on and you didn't say anything. You didn't tell me. Why?"

"I couldn't. It wasn't my secret to tell Lily. Devon didn't even tell me. I found out and confronted him way before they started dating." Lily glared at him anger in her eyes. "No. they didn't cheat on Neil, Lily. Devon had feelings for Hilary. Hilary tried to deny them but when she realised she couldn't stop them she broke it off with Neil."

"It still doesn't make it right."

"So what did you want to happen? Hilary to marry Neil while she is in love with Devon? That would have been a disaster!"

"What I want is for Hilary to leave and get the hell away from our family! She is bad news and I don't know why you don't see that! She has done a lot for us. Hell she seduced you!"

"I know. Look, I am sorry for not telling you."

"It's ok. I am worried about dad. We can't leave him alone. He needs us more than ever."

"And we will be there for him. We will have to go through this together including Hilary and Devon…yes Lily. If Devon loves her like he says, then she is here to stay."

"I am never going to like her."

"I don't expect you to." said Cane knowing Lily will have to come to her acceptance of Hilary on her own.

**XXX**

"How is dad?" asked Devon. They were in the club, up on the deck with Lily working on some paperwork.

"What do you think?" asked Lily looking at her brother. "He drank a whole bottle of scotch. I found him wasted."

"Is he ok?" asked Devon concerned.

"For now." Lily sighed. "He is sleeping it off but I don't how he will be when he sobers up."

"You can't blame me for this Lily."

Lily turned to him fire in her eyes. "Why not? You were screwing your father's…"

"My father's what?" he interrupted her. "His Wife? His Girlfriend? His Lover?"

"Does it matter? The point is he loves her. He is in love with her."

"And I love her. I am in love with her and I don't know which God to thank but she loves me too. She chose me."

"Really? She does?" said Lily in disbelief

"Yes. She does and I believe it. Look I get it. Dad is hurt. Hell when Hilary told me they were getting married, I went to the bar and drank till Neil came and told me that Hilary broke it off. Point is, he is hurt and I get it. That was the main reason we didn't tell anyone. We wanted to give him time to get over the breakup. We knew it would hurt him. What I don't accept is you blaming me and Hilary for this."

"You keep saying that but it is your fault Devon."

"How is it my fault? Is it wrong to fall in love? You are in love with Cane and after everything you have been through, after everything he has done to you, you forgave him and you took him back. Why is that?"

"This isn't about me!"

"How is it any different?" shouted Devon then calmed himself. "Look, my point is, we can't control who we love and Hilary is the woman I love. She just happens to have dated dad first."

Lily is silent.

"I know you are angry but you got to know, Dad has a problem, an alcohol problem. He has had it for a long time and him drinking, is not on me. He always drinks when things get hard and if he wants, I will be there for him."

"I don't think he wants to see you at the moment."

"I know that but whenever he is ready, I will be there. You have to believe I never meant to hurt him. Hilary and I actually did the right thing. We didnt have an affair behind Neil's back. Hilary broke it off with him. Should we have waited before we started anything? Maybe but for how long? A month? A year? It will still have been hard for him."

Lily sighed. "I know that but right now, I am in dad's corner. He needs someone there for him even if it means getting angry in his place."

"I know."

"This will take me time Devon but you are my brother and I care about you. I can't promise anything with Hilary though."

"Well, just know I am happy." said Devon.

**XXX**

Hilary was in her office working when there was a light knock and the door opened. She smiled in delighted surprise when she saw Devon walking in. "Devon, babe! What are you doing here?"

Hilary walked up to him and hugged him close and they shared a soft kiss.

"I came to take my girlfriend out for lunch." said Devon smiling

"What?" asked Hilary with an amused smile.

"You are, my girlfriend right?" teased Devon with raised eyebrows.

"Devon…I would love to go with you but isn't it too soon?" Hilary wasn't sure about this. She wanted to be out in the open with him but Neil had just found out and it would be like an 'in your face' kind of things.

"No. It's not. We promised we weren't going to hide. We don't need to anymore." said Devon kissing her lightly. "I want to have lunch with my girlfriend. So lunch girlfriend?"

"Yes, boyfriend." teased Hilary with a grin.

Devon smiled back kissing her softly before he held her hand and led her out of the office. They chose a nice secluded little restaurant. No need to go to the club but it was a start. "This feels good, us being together like this in the open."

"Yeah." said Hilary with a smile squeezing his hand. "I am just worried about Neil."

"I am too."

"Are you going to see him?"

"I want to but It's too . He isn't doing so well."

"I can imagine given the way he was after Leslie. I feel so bad for hurting him and I feel so guilty that I am this happy when he is struggling."

"He is going to be fine. Neil is strong. He will get past it."

"I hope so." said Hilary with a sigh.

"Hey, he will be fine." said Devon gazing into her eyes his fingers caressing hers. "Right now I just want to talk to you, hold your hand, kiss you from across the table and just enjoy lunch with you."

Hilary smiled at him. "I love the sound of that."  
They spent lunch just talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company not knowing they were being watched.

"I can't believe they would go out like this, parading themselves." Said Lily staring at Devon and Hilary. She and Cane were having lunch and since their table was secluded, the couple didn't see them.

"They are not parading themselves Lily." said Cane fighting to roll his eyes at his wife.

"Point is they shouldn't be doing this especially so soon. Not when dad is struggling. What if it was dad who had seen them?"

"I get that Lily but Devon said he wouldn't hide them anymore and look at them. They are just a couple having lunch in a secluded restaurant."

Lily sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

"Go? What about lunch?"

"Let's just go."

Cane sighed and followed his wife. His eyes met Devon's who was facing toward the door. He motioned a 'hi' and got a nod in return before he left.

**XXX**

"Lily. I was wondering when you were going to show." said Hilary looking at Lily standing outside her apartment. She had been waiting for Devon and now she had a surprise visit. "If you are here to tell me to stay away from Devon, then you have wasted your time. I am not leaving him."

"We will see about that." retorted Lily.

"Look I am not in the mood for your dramatics so I am going to ask, What do you want Lily?" said Hilary tiredly clearly showing she was not in the mood.

"I am here to offer you the one thing you really want."

"And what is that?" asked Hilary with eyebrows raised.

Lily extended an envelope to her. Hilary looked at the envelope with curiosity then she opened it. She laughed when she saw the contents of the envelope. It was a check of 5 million dollars. "That is for you to leave, leave my brother, leave my family, leave Genoa, go somewhere, possibly out of this country and don't show yourself ever again."

"I am surprised by you Lily, coming here and offering me this. I am guessing you have already talked to your brother and begged him to leave me but he didn't budge and now you come with this." she said with a sad smile. "Here is what I think about your offer." she said tearing the check in half. "I love your brother Lily. I am in love with him."

"You are lying. You don't love him. You don't love anyone but yourself."

"You are wrong and if you don't believe me, I don't care. The one person that matters, the one I always want, to know how I feel is Devon. I am not going to leave him unless he himself tells me to and even then, I will fight for him." she said passionately.

"I don't believe that. All you do is cause pain! You came here and caused chaos in our family. My father forgave you and you broke his heart!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Of course you did! This must be one of your sick form of revenge isn't it? Get him to love you and then you dump him?"

"No it's not. I did the best I could given the situation! Look, I know I made a lot of mistakes with you, with Neil with Devon and you don't trust me. I get that and I deserve that but I am not going to feel guilty for the rest of my life. Yes, I came here for revenge. Yes, I did some nasty stuff but I also fell in love. That wasn't intentional nor was it planned. It just happened. Breaking up with Neil was my way of not wanting to hurt him and maybe with time, you will forgive me but I am not going anywhere."

Before Lily could reply, Devon made an appearance. "Hi babe." He said hugging her and kissing her lightly before turning to his sister. "Lily, what are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving." said Lily and with one last look at the couple she stormed off.

"What was that about?"

"I'll tell you about it later. How about we have some dinner and just relax?" said Hilary with a seductive smile and a kiss.

"I like the sound of that." said Devon in a low voice with a kiss on her cheek. She squealed as he pulled her close and kissed her neck

**Thank you.**


End file.
